Aquaman Green
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Il s'ennuyait. Ses yeux tracèrent la ligne du corps de Louis, du creux de son dos jusqu'à la courbe ridicule de ses fesses à peine voilées par les draps de l'hôtel. Ennuyé… Et excité." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

Harry s'ennuyait. Il était toujours le premier à se réveiller, et il jeta un regard à son compagnon de lit. Louis était allongé sur le ventre, la joue écrasée sur son oreiller, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. _Beau_, Harry pensa, et pas pour la première fois.

Il s'était réveillé il y a plus d'une demi-heure, il s'était brossé les dents, il avait vérifié son compte Twitter, il avait posté un Vine, il avait contemplait le sens de sa vie, et maintenant, il s'ennuyait. Ses yeux tracèrent la ligne du corps de Louis, du creux de son dos jusqu'à la courbe ridicule de ses fesses à peine voilées par les draps de l'hôtel. Ennuyé… Et excité.

Fatigué d'attendre que Louis se réveille de son propre gré, Harry se déplaça pour planer au-dessus de lui, embrassant lentement l'arrière de son cou vers le bas, le long des bosses de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent le drap recouvrant les fesses de Louis. Il enleva avec précaution la couverture, découvrant entièrement le garçon endormi, prenant un moment pour admirer la vue, les fossettes subtiles sur le bas de la colonne vertébrale de Louis, la pente et la courbe de son corps musclé, la peau qui semblait bronzée toute l'année. Harry leva les yeux vers son petit-ami endormi, avant de toucher délicatement ses fesses, serrant pour sentir le poids dans ses mains.

« -Tu n'en as pas assez eu la nuit dernière ? demanda Louis, la voix pleine de sommeil mais amusée. »

Harry leva les yeux timidement avant de répondre.

« -Est-ce possible d'en avoir assez de ton cul, Lou ? »

Louis frissonna involontairement au son grave de la voix d'Harry, et _les activités de la nuit dernière_, il pensa, traversèrent inconsciemment son corps contre le lit.

Les mains d'Harry caressèrent la jonction de ses cuisses et ses fesses, ses pouces s'égarant entre les deux avant de voyager lentement sur le dos de Louis jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il se positionna au-dessus de son aîné, la ligne de son sexe dur remplaçant ses mains entre les fesses de Louis. Harry blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou, là où les cheveux de son petit-ami étaient les plus doux…

« -J'ai envie de toi, marmonna Harry, ses paroles à peine audible, sa bouche plaquée contre le cou de Louis.

-Tu as toujours envie de moi, répondit Louis, les yeux toujours fermés mais un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. »

Harry soupira un petit rire.

« -Peux-tu me blâmer ?

-Je suppose que non, souffla Louis, sa tentative de voix décontractée trahi par ses fesses basculant contre Harry. Je suis délicieux. »

Harry grogna dans son cou, le mordant légèrement, la ligne supérieure de ses dents s'enfonçant dans le creux délicat de la clavicule de Louis.

« -Je ne conteste pas cela. »

Louis cligna des yeux, tournant la tête pour atteindre celle d'Harry, embrassant sa tempe. Harry leva la tête du cou de son petit-ami, ses lèvres bougeant pour rencontrer celles de Louis, déposant un chaste baiser sur sa bouche. Louis se recula quand la langue d'Harry trace la ligne de ses lèvres closes, tentant de violer l'entrée de sa bouche.

« -Harry, je ne me suis pas laver les dents, prévint-il.

-Je m'en fiche, souffla le plus jeune. C'est ton goût. Tu as toujours le même goût. »

Louis secoua la tête, souriant tendrement au marmonnement incohérent de cet homme qui l'avait entiché dès leur première rencontre, autorisant ses lèvres d'être capturées à nouveau, ouvrant la bouche sous la persistance de la langue d'Harry, chassant le goût de menthe du dentifrice de sa bouche.

Il se demanda si cela ne changerait jamais. Si le coup dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'Harry le regardait dans une salle pleine de gens se dissiperait, s'il se lasserait de la façon dont le corps d'Harry se recroquevillait contre le sien pour de subtiles touchers, s'il cesserait de vouloir ce garçon aux cheveux bouclés, aveuglement, de toute urgence, si imprudemment. Même si Louis envisageait la possibilité, il savait sans aucun doute que ça n'arriverait jamais. Sa mère avait disait toujours _une vraie chose arrive une seule fois dans une vie_. Il connaissait la vérité. Les deux garçons savaient la vérité.

Il poussa sa paume contre l'épaule d'Harry dans une tentative de lui laisser suffisamment d'espace pour se retourner. Après une brève lutte où Harry ne voulait pas renoncer à la pression sur la bouche de Louis, il réussit, se remettant sur le dos avant d'inspirer fortement quand Harry colla leurs deux torses, leurs sexes se frottant légèrement ensemble. Harry stabilisa son corps au-dessus de celui de Louis, leurs nez se frôlant, leurs yeux s'accrochant, le vert de ceux d'Harry enveloppant le bleu de Louis.

_Aquaman Green_, il les avait appelés, quand lui et Harry étaient assis dans la maison d'X-Factor, riant des bandes-dessinées que Zayn avait jugé nécessaire d'apporter. _Quoi ?_ avait demandé Harry, perplexe. _La couleur de tes yeux. Totalement vert, comme Aquaman_. _Aquaman n'a pas les yeux verts_, avait répondu Harry, en essayant de cacher son sourire de plus en plus grand. _Mais il porte du vert… Et du orange,_ l'avait interrompu le plus jeune. _Néanmoins_, avait continué Louis, imperturbable, _le vert est totalement sa couleur. Par conséquent, Aquaman Green_. Il avait regardé Harry, qui ne pouvait plus retenir le sourire étincelant sur son visage. _Geek !_ avait-il crié joyeusement, avant que tous les deux ne rigolent, se bousculant dans une danse qu'Harry connaissait maintenant, regarder en arrière, reconnaitre tout ce qu'il était. Tellement nouveau, tellement terrifiant, tellement excitant, à quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, même alors, au tout début, quand tout ce qu'ils étaient incapables de faire était d'arrêter de se toucher, même pour un instant.

« -Eh bien, maintenant tu m'as, jeune Harold, dit Louis en se raclant la gorge, pas encore prêt à abandonner son jeu de nonchalance. Que vas-tu faire de moi ? »

Ses mains glissèrent de leur propre gré sur les bras d'Harry, serrant ses biceps avant de voyager au-dessus de ses larges épaules, avant de s'immobiliser sur chaque côté de son cou, ses pouces caressant les joues d'Harry. Harry sourit avant d'incliner ses hanches vers le bas, appuyant son érection contre celle de son amant, et il se délecta de la vue de Louis fermant violement ses yeux à la sensation, son cou se cambrant pour que le sommet de sa tête repose sur l'oreiller, étouffant entièrement la plainte émanant du plus profond de sa gorge.

« -J'ai quelques idées, répondit Harry, beaucoup trop haletant à son goût. »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi bon à ce jeu que Louis. Beaucoup trop émotionnel, ses sentiments étaient inscrits sur son visage à un moment donné, et il n'y avait pas quelqu'un plus apte à les lire que Louis. Ses brèves tentatives, quand il s'agissait de Louis (en particulier quand il couchait avec Louis) était un combat perdu d'avance. Mais il n'était pas disposé à consentir pour l'instant, sachant que Louis lui avait permis de prendre le dessus, qu'il lui laissait le total contrôle.

« -Dis-moi que tu as envie de moi, demanda Harry, sa voix trop douce et vulnérable pour une telle demande. »

Les yeux de Louis s'ouvrirent. Avec ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses joues rouges et sa poitrine montrant et descendant trop rapidement pour être dans son état normal, il était un tel spectacle de débauche qu'Harry avait du mal à se concentrer, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans les sensations promises par le corps en-dessous de lui. Louis fronça les sourcils, son expression de compensation alors qu'il regardait Harry.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-il, effrayé parce qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Harry. »

Incapable de soutenir son regard, Harry se baissa, déplaçant une fois de plus son visage dans le creux du cou de Louis. D'une voix à peine audible, il répéta.

« -Dis-moi que tu as envie de moi. »

Louis se bloqua un instant, frappé par la façon dont la même personne qui n'avait eu aucun problème à le pousser dans un placard de rangement dès la seconde où leurs amis venaient de quitter la scène, et s'était mis à genoux avec un frénétique _j'ai besoin de ta bite dans ma bouche_ pouvait être la même personne qui paraissait si jeune et vulnérable à cet instant.

« -J'ai toujours envie de toi, murmura Louis, ses mains caressant le dos d'Harry, ses ongles éraflant la peau. Je n'arrêterai jamais de te vou… putain, s'interrompit Louis, haletant quand Harry déplaça ses hanches à nouveau, glissant son sexe contre la propre ligne dure de Louis. »

Leurs bouches bougèrent pour se retrouver, leurs langues se réunissant et s'emmêlant ensemble dans un baiser sale, teinté par le désespoir qu'aucun des deux ne comprenait, mais c'était beaucoup trop familier. Harry rompit le baiser, en proie d'air, puis ses lèvres trouvèrent le cou de Louis avant de descendre sur son torse, ses dents raclant la peau avec l'aide de sa langue, accordant une attention particulière aux tétons sensibles, les mordre et les lécher.

« -Harry… »

Louis eut le souffle coupé, désespéré pour qu'on s'occupe de son érection douloureuse pressé contre son ventre.

Harry étouffa un rire contre le ventre de Louis, mordant doucement la peau douce, il prit son temps pour laisser des morsures d'avoir, avant d'avoir pitié de l'homme en dessous de lui qui se battait pour contrôler les sons qui sortaient involontairement de sa bouche. Il saisit fermement la base du sexe de Louis dans sa main droite, avant de se pencher pour récupérer le liquide pré-éjaculatoire avec la pointe de sa langue. Sa main gauche était repartie sur le ventre de Louis, caressant la chair tendre.

Il était rare que Louis le laisse faire, étant lui-même gêné par son corps d'une manière qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Malgré les protestations d'Harry, qui trouvait les courbes du ventre et des hanches de Louis insupportablement sexy, ce n'était que dans des moments sans surveillance que Louis lui permettait ce genre d'attentions. Quand il avait besoin de réconfort ou quand la brume de la luxure était si épaisse qu'il s'oubliait, ou lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'obscurité, au bord du sommeil, leurs membres enchevêtrées jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment une masse solide, et Harry arrivait toujours à poser sa main contre la courbe douce de son ventre.

Par conséquent, les pensées d'Harry étaient plus souvent tournées autour de la prochaine occasion qu'il pourrait le faire. Appuyer son poids contre Louis, enfoncer ses pouces dans la chair de son ventre, pour obtenir un délicieux gémissement que Louis n'était pas en mesure de retenir. C'était devenu un problème. L'esprit d'Harry était souvent préoccupé par ces pensées, ce qui lui faisait constamment oublier qu'il était en pleine interview, quand Louis ébouriffait les cheveux de Niall et que la bousculade révélait un bout de son ventre bronzé, forçant Liam à lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il reporte son attention sur le journaliste, qui le regardait, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Harry déplaça sa bouche le bas, enveloppant l'extrémité de l'érection de Louis, le prenant profondément dans sa bouche avant de revenir vers le haut, traçant la veine sur la face inférieure avec sa langue. Il bougea sa bouche à nouveau, en se concentrant pour détendre sa gorge pour la longueur de Louis. Le son étouffé qui venait de son petit-ami stimula Harry à l'enfoncer encore plus loin dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche les poils son pubis. Les hanches de Louis se relevèrent brusquement, provoquant un bref étouffement de la part d'Harry, avant qu'il ne se retire. Il réprimanda Louis en le pinçant fortement à la hanche, avant de placer fermement sa main dessus, l'empêchant ainsi de recommencer.

Redescendant, Harry construit un rythme régulier de vas-et-viens, sa langue tourbillonnant autour de son gland, plongeant dans la fente pour recueillir le liquide salé qu'il trouva, sa main droite se déplaçant vers les testicules de Louis pour les prendre en coupe. Il effleurait, puis soudain, il appuya fermement deux doigts contre son périnée, capturant un cri aigu de Louis.

« -Hazza. Haz. Je suis… je ne peux… pas… je suis proche, réussit-il à haleter avant qu'Harry ne se retire, criant complètement, faisant la différence. Qu… non, gémit Louis, saisissant pathétiquement les boucles d'Harry, essayant de le relever, tout son corps tremblant sur le point de l'orgasme. »

Harry enleva les mains crispées de ses cheveux et se pressa contre Louis, poussant leurs mains maintenant enchevêtrées de chaque côté de sa tête. Il appuya son front contre celui de son amant, les yeux fermés, luttant pour garder le contrôle de son propre sexe pressé contre la cuisse de Louis, ce dernier se tortillant sous lui.

« -Harry… S'il te plait. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Sa voix était trop forte, trop désespérée pour la libération, et Louis se rendit compte qu'il le suppliait.

« -Hazza…, essaya-t-il encore, mais ses moyens furent quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, presque noirs d'excitation.

-Lou…, dit Harry, sa voix étant un timbre plus grave, un son intime qui connaissait bien. Je veux te prendre. »

Les hanches de Louis se cambrèrent involontairement à cette déclaration, il ouvrit ses jambes, ses bras s'enroulant autour du cou d'Harry, pour l'emmener à lui et l'embrasser, sa bouche ouverte, mordant la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

« -Harry, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Oui ? »

Et Louis fut de nouveau frappé par la vulnérabilité dans le ton d'Harry.

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cela depuis un moment. Il était rare que Louis soit prêt à renoncer à ce type de contrôle. Faire confiance à quelqu'un de manière à lui permettre d'être en lui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait facilement, même lorsque c'était Harry, la personne à qui il faisait le plus confiance, la seule personne qui lui faisait se sentir bien. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour à Harry, la confiance qu'avait fait preuve Harry quand il lui avait demandé de le prendre, comment il lui avait fait implicitement confiance, et même s'il avait tremblé autour de Louis, les boucles collés à son front, incapable de faire plus que d'étouffer un gémissement, combien courageux il avait paru.

« -Putain, oui, Harry. Prends-moi. »

C'était tout ce qu'Harry souhaitait. Libérant les mains de Louis pour récupérer les siennes pour atteindre la table de chevet où un flacon de lubrifiant avait été laissé la veille.

« -Je ne peux plus jouer, Lou. Je dois être en toi. »

Louis hocha la tête avec ferveur, écartant un peu plus les jambes et tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, permettant à Harry un meilleur accès. Harry s'arrêta un instant à cette vue, fermant les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, avant de les rouvrir et de se concentrer sur lubrifiant qu'il étalait sur trois de ses doigts.

Bougeant pour se mettre à genoux entre les jambes de Louis, ses doigts humides du liquide, il contourna avec son index l'entrée plissée avant de le glisser dedans. Au souffle fort de Louis, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et le regarda, ses cheveux emmêlés sur son front en sueur, une vive couleur rouge sur ses joues et son torse.

« -Ca va ? »

Louis hocha la tête en réponse, fixant Harry en espérant que son amant lirait sa réponse dans ses yeux, car il ne savait pas s'il pouvait former des mots pour le moment. Harry commença à bouger lentement son doigt et attendit que Louis se détende avant d'en ajouter un deuxième. Il les bougea synchroniquement, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'étirer, tâtonnant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente cette boule dure qu'il cherchait, savourant le gémissement qu'il en tira.

« -Dieu, Harry… Un autre, dit Louis sans vergogne, s'enfonçant lui-même sur les doigts maintenant. »

Harry enleva les deux avant de repousser trois doigts, prenant une autre inspiration pour se calmer, submergé par la vue devant lui, les bruits à chaque pression de ses doigts contre la prostate de Louis. La main de son amant saisi soudainement son poignet, tirant ses doigts hors de lui.

« -Es-tu…

-Je… je suis prêt. Je vais bien, l'interrompit Louis. »

Il tira Harry à lui, l'embrassant tendrement avant de prendre le préservatif que les doigts luisants de son amant n'arrivaient pas à ouvrir, le retirant de son emballage et le faisant glisser sur l'érection d'Harry. Le plus jeune recouvrit son sexe de lubrifiant avant de le tirer à lui, et Louis enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Harry contre son entrée.

Yeux contre yeux, Harry guida lui-même l'extrémité de son sexe violer l'anneau de muscles avant de le pénétrer davantage, son regard ne le lâcha pas, enregistrant mentalement chaque once d'émotion qui traversait le visage de Louis : la façon dont il se mordit la lèvre quand la circonférence d'Harry l'étira, ses sourcils se fronçant à la sensation, ses paupières à moitié fermées, ses longs cils qui balayaient ses joues quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, faisant disparaitre le flou et le vague.

Harry s'arrêta quand il fut entièrement rentré, permettant à Louis de s'habtuer, et il combattait son propre désir d'être rude, de s'enfoncer profondément dans le garçon sous lui, le marquer sien. Une pensée ridiculement possessive dont Louis se serait moquée s'il avait su. Les ongles de Louis s'enfoncèrent durement dans le dos d'Harry quand il commença à bouger, poussant faiblement d'abord, avant d'allonger progressivement ses mouvements, se retirant presque entièrement avant de claquer à nouveau. Les deux garçons grognaient de cette force et Harry se pencha pour embrasser Louis, faisant correspondre les mouvements de son sexe à ceux de sa langue, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir. Harry pressa son front contre celui de son amant, tous deux haletant dans la bouche de l'autre, les bruits sales de l'érection d'Harry en Louis se mêlant à leurs gémissements.

Harry n'avait jamais eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un comme Louis. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment l'expérience lors de leur première fois, les deux garçons avaient tout de même expérimenté le sexe avec des filles. Louis l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avec son ex petite-amie, et Harry avait plus ou moins testé avec différentes demoiselles. Tous deux avaient jugé le sexe comme étant amusant. Agréable même. Mais ensemble, c'était quelque chose de différent.

Agréable n'était pas le mot qu'il fallait utiliser pour décrire l'intensité de ce moment. Les sensations les submergeaient à chaque fois qu'ils étaient réunis, comme s'ils ne pouvaient être plus proches, mais après avoir essayé, le besoin frénétique menaçait de les séparer. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était pour les gens en général. Certes, si tout le monde ressentait ce niveau de passion, de nécessité et de désespoir quand ils fermaient la porte de leur chambre et se retrouvaient ensemble, ils n'arrêteraient jamais. S'ils n'avaient pas un emploi du temps si exigeant et trois amis fouineurs qui rentraient sans cesse dans leur chambre, voyant en général les cicatrices et leur nudité, cependant pas assez dissuasif pour qu'ils arrêtent, Harry était sûr que lui et Louis ne quitteraient jamais son lit.

« -Harry Harry Hazza… »

C'était une incantation que Louis ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il murmurait contre la bouche d'Harry, ses ongles laissant des marques rouges sur le dos de son amant. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour réaliser que le martèlement qu'il entendait n'était pas le propre battement de son cœur, ni la tête de lit qui claquait contre le mur, mais que cela venait de la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel, un coup insistant et pointu. Louis sembla s'en rendre compte au même instant, ouvrant instantanément les yeux. Harry ralentit ses mouvements. Son cerveau, dont le sang affluait avec vitesse, prit un moment pour analyser la voix derrière la porte.

« -Harry. Louis. Les gars, il est presque 09h00. Vous avez vingt minutes pour bouger votre cul et vous nourrir avant qu'on parte. »

C'était Jack, un récent ajout à l'équipe de sécurité de Paul. Pratiquement tous les gardes du corps étaient au courant de la relation de Louis et Harry, mais Jack n'avait pas été prévenu, jusqu'au jour où il rentra dans leur chambre sans avoir frappé, pour trouver Harry allongé sur la table, la main de Louis dans son caleçon. Harry avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Louis, par pur embarras, et l'avait laissé se débrouiller avec l'explication. _Il avait, euh, juste une crampe, en fait, et donc, euh, je l'aide_. Jack avait juste réussit à bégayer une vague excuse avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre. La conversation concernant les oiseaux et les abeilles (comme Louis aimait appeler ça) avait prise place entre Paul et Jack avait réduit leur nouveau garde du corps à bégayer maladroitement à chaque fois, faisant énormément rire Louis. Louis (et Harry un peu aussi, à contrecœur) avaient pour mission de voir combien de fois par jour ils pouvaient faire rougir Jack avant qu'il ne leur sorte son inconditionnel _Contrôlez vos hormones ! Ma propre femme en sait moins sur notre vie sexuelle que moi de la votre !_

« -Harry ! Louis ! »

La voix de Jack déchira la brume de désir dans laquelle étaient plongés les deux garçons, à cogner contre la porte.

« -Je sais que vous êtes encore tous les deux là. Alors aide-moi à ne pas être responsable de vos deux culs de paresseux si vous nous mettez encore en retard. »

Harry se releva à contrecœur de son amant, sachant qu'il était peu probable que Jack s'en aille sans avoir l'assurance qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux ici.

Les mains de Louis se plaquèrent contre les fesses d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse se retirer, en utilisant la force de ses bras et de ses jambes pour le tirer un peu plus près, enfonçant le sexe d'Harry profondément dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'os du pubis d'Harry contre ses propres fesses.

« -N'ose même pas, siffla-t-il. »

Harry ne put contrôler le gémissement qui s'échappa à la sensation, la détermination sauvage dans les yeux de Louis.

« -Louis, réussit Harry à murmurer. Je dois… »

Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge quand Louis commença à bouger, s'aidant des cuisses d'Harry comme levier lorsqu'il se recula avant de se pousser à nouveau, s'empalant lui-même sur le sexe d'Harry.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

« -Il ne partira pas tant que je n'aurais… »

Il perdit momentanément le contrôle quand un mouvement enthousiaste vint de Louis, changeant d'angle, le prenant plus profondément qu'auparavant.

Reprenant peu à peu ses mouvements, Harry saisit la hanche de Louis et frappa la cible qu'il voulait, le nœud sensible enfoui au plus profond de l'être de l'homme en dessous de lui, lui tirant un cri aigu.

« -Harry ? »

La voix de Jack semblait incertaine pour le moment.

Harry se redressa légèrement, cette fois-ci ayant aucunement l'intention de quitter le corps de Louis avant qu'ils aient tous les deux fini.

Louis regardait régulièrement comment les mains d'Harry étaient fermement agrippées à ses hanches, le tirant fortement à lui. Récompensé par le gémissement effréné de Louis, Harry accéléra ses coups de hanches. Il saisit le sexe de Louis dans sa main droite et commença à masturber la longueur raide en synchronisation avec ses coups, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire se mélangeant avec le lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il savait que Louis était proche, par les obscénités qu'il lui chuchotait.

« -Putain. Merde. Harry, c'est… vraiment… trop bon. Ne t'arrête pas. Mon Dieu. C'est parfait. »

Harry savourait chaque mot.

Tout sembla soudainement insupportablement chaud, plus intense, tout s'effaçant, laissant juste les sons de la chair contre la chair, les mouvements désespérés, les respirations et les gémissements mêlés. Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps et il resserra sa prise sur le sexe de Louis, son pouce appuyant sur la fente de son gland d'une manière qu'il savait qu'elle pousserait Louis dans le point de non-retour.

« -Putain, Louis, souffla Harry. Tu es tellement beau quand je te baise. »

Louis laissa échapper un gémissement aigu, ses hanches se saccadèrent et son sexe gonfla, avant que des frissons traversent tout son corps, le sperme giclant sur la main d'Harry et sa propre poitrine et son ventre, sa bouche ouverte, les vagues de plaisir le parcourant.

Harry regarda l'état de son amant avant qu'il ne puisse le supporter plus longtemps, ses propres coups devenant saccadés quand il perdit le contrôle. Une, deux, trois poussées avant qu'il ne s'enfonce brutalemment, appuyant parfaitement en Louis, un profond gémissement déchirant sa gorge quand son orgasme le rattrapa, tremblant, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il sache, voie, sente, soit Louis.

Il se sentit vieux, une force aveuglante qui le laissa libéré de toute attache, balayé par la sensation. Il revint lentement à lui-même, son regard se recentrant sur les yeux bleus sous lui.

Il se pencha en avant, les bras tremblant, pressant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de se retirer doucement, enlevant le préservatif avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Louis, épuisé. Les deux garçons tentaient de reprendre le contrôle de leur respiration, tournant la tête vers l'autre avec des sourires délirants, avant qu'Harry décide qu'il avait retrouvé suffisamment de sensation dans ses jambes pour aller chercher un gant de toilette.

Louis regarda Harry s'asseoir, balancer ses jambes sur le côté du lit, se lever avant de marcher jusque dans la salle de bain. Les membres comme un bébé girafe, ses jambes tremblantes, s'emmêlant dans un caleçon laissé au sol, trébuchant avant que ses bras ne fouettent l'air pour retrouver l'équilibre. La poitrine de Louis lui fit mal. Un penchant suprême pour ce garçon maladroit devant lui gonfla dans sa poitrine, pressant ses côtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne difficile de respirer.

« -Harry ? »

Le plus jeune se retourna et souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Je t'aime. »

La réponse d'Harry fut un sourire aveuglant. Louis l'appelait souvent _sunshine_ et ce surnom n'était pas plus approprié que dans des moments comme cela, quand son bonheur rayonnait, brillant à travers son sourire. Il fit un rapide clin d'œil à Louis avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain, puis de revenir au lit avec un gant de toilette humide. Il déplaça le tissu sur le front et le cou de Louis, puis vers le bas, nettoyant son torse et son ventre, le jetant à terre avant qu'il ne lève les yeux, le bleu et le vert se rencontrant.

« -Je t'aime aussi. »

Et même s'ils se l'étaient dit un nombre incalculable de fois, le poids de la déclaration semblait plus importante maintenant, comme s'ils étaient à chaque fois trop conscients du risque qu'ils prenaient à chaque fois qu'ils affirmaient leur engagement en des termes non équivoques. Ils verrouillèrent leurs regards pendant un moment, avant qu'Harry ne se penche vers Louis, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et appuyant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément.

Un coup fort contre la porte les fit sursauter et les sortit de leurs rêveries.

« -Hey ! »

Ils reconnurent la voix de Niall à travers la porte.

« -Vous, animaux immondes, vous n'auriez pas une idée de pourquoi Jack rougit comme s'il venait de voir la Vierge Marie faire une pipe à Dieu ? Vous l'avez vraiment traumatisé cette fois et… »

La voix de Niall fut couverte par le bruit du rire de Louis et Harry.


End file.
